Eins, Zwei, Drei
by yoho
Summary: Sara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Ich hab Angst", sagte Sara schließlich und senkte ihren Blick. „Es ist alles so schön jetzt. Ich hab Angst, dass es vorbei geht."


Title: Eins, Zwei, Drei

Author: yoho

Rating: K

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Sara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Ich hab Angst", sagte Sara schließlich und senkte ihren Blick. „Es ist alles so schön jetzt. Ich hab Angst, dass es vorbei geht."

Authors Note: In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben.

Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie. Ihre Geschichte kann man in ‚Ohne Zauberei' und in ‚Nur ein Todesser' nachlesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Eins, Zwei, Drei**

_"I'll tell you a secret, something they don't teach you in your temple. The gods envy us. They envy us, because we're mortal. Because every moment might be our last. Everthing's more beautiful, because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again."_

_aus dem Film ‚Troja'_

„Sie haben hier etwas vergessen." Der Ministeriumsbeamte schob das Formular, das Hermine und Harry gerade in einstündiger Arbeit ausgefüllt hatten, wieder über den Tisch zu ihnen zurück.

Hermine seufzte. „Wir haben wirklich alle Fragen gewissenhaft beantwortet. Was fehlt denn?" Sie drehte das Blatt um hundertachtzig Grad und hob den Federkiel.

„Hier, Sie haben das Kreuzchen bei ‚verheiratet' vergessen und das Datum der Eheschließung."

„Aber wir sind gar nicht verheiratet", sagte Harry. „Das ist schon richtig so."

Der Ministeriumsbeamte schob die Ärmel seiner grauen Robe hoch und straffte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl: „Wenn Sie nicht verheiratet sind, dann können Sie auch keine Kinder adoptieren."

Hermine zog ein Blatt Papier aus einer Ledermappe, die auf ihrem Schoß lag und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne. „Mister ...", sie sah auf das Namensschild an der grauen Robe, „Mister Leach, da müssen Sie falsch informiert sein. Laut Paragraph 13, Absatz 3, Satz 5 der Zauberer-Adoptionsverordnung in der Fassung vom 13. April 1999 ist die Adoption von Zaubererkindern auch unverheirateten Paaren möglich, wenn sie zusammen in einem gemeinsamen Haushalt leben. Außerdem haben wir bereits ein Kind adoptiert."

Nobby Leach runzelte die Stirn. „Darf ich mal sehen?"

Hermine schob ihm die kopierte Seite aus dem „Allgemeinen Gesetzbuch der Zauberergemeinschaft Großbritanniens, 1. revidierte Nachkriegsausgabe" über den Tisch.

„Aber was machen wir denn dann mit den Namen? Wenn Sie Kinder adoptieren wollen, dann müssen die doch einen gemeinsamen Nachnamen haben?"

Hermine zog ein weiteres Blatt aus ihrer Mappe. „Das ist in der Ausführungsverordnung vom 7. Juli 1999 geregelt. Sehen Sie hier." Sie wies mit ihrem Finger auf die entsprechende Stelle. „Paragraph 3, Absatz 4."

Der Beamte las den Passus und räusperte sich dann.

„Jaaaa, so weit scheint das alles in Ordnung. Sie müssten sich also auf einen gemeinsamen Familiennamen verständigen. Haben Sie das?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, „Granger."

„Das ist aber nicht ihr Name, Mr. Potter."

Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken.

Hermine schaltete sich ein: „In der Ausführungsverordnung steht, dass sowohl der Name der Frau als auch der Name des Mannes als Familienname gewählt werden kann, beziehungsweise bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren der Name eines der beiden Elternteile."

Nobby Leach schob seine Brille weiter nach Vorne auf die Nase und las die Ausführungsverordnung zum zweiten Mal.

„Gut, das scheint so richtig zu sein", sagte er. „Aber was ist mit dem Vermögen der potentiellen Adoptivkinder? Gibt es ein Vermögen?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry, „es gibt ein Vermögen, in beiden Fällen. Es liegt allerdings in Sperr-Verliesen und ist erst mit der Volljährigkeit der Kinder verfügbar."

„Und wie stellen Sie sicher, dass es ausschließlich an die Kinder übergeht und nicht an Sie?"

Harry beugte sich nach vorne und sagte mit ganz leiser Stimme: „Mit siebzehn werden sie noch zur Schule gehen und wahrscheinlich auch noch mit uns unter einem Dach leben. Mehr als unser Versprechen können wir also nicht geben. Was wollen Sie uns da eigentlich unterstellen?"

„Nichts, gar nichts", sagte Nobby Leach. „Aber ich bin verpflichtet, diese Frage zu stellen."

„Nun", sagte Harry. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir ein Privatvermögen in Höhe von mehreren Millionen Galleonen besitzen und es nicht nötig haben, uns an den Kindern zu bereichern."

„Wie viele Millionen denn genau, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry.

„Wie, Sie wissen das nicht?"

„Wir wissen es nicht", erklärte Hermine, „weil wir das Geld nicht brauchen und es deswegen auch nie gezählt haben."

Nobby Leach richtete sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf: „Dann zählen Sie es und kommen Sie anschließend mit einem Beleg von Gringotts über die Höhe Ihrer Einlagen wieder. – Der nächste bitte!"

Harry holte tief Luft, aber Hermine packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn vor die Tür. „So kommen wir hier nicht weiter", stellte sie fest.

Harry blickte den Gang entlang und raufte sich die Haare. „Irgendeine Idee?"

„Ja."

Pause.

„Was für eine?"

„Etwas, was ich nicht gerne tue", antwortete Hermine.

„Nämlich?"

„Wir besuchen den Zaubereiminister. Nur Guten Tag sagen, und nebenbei wird er uns fragen, warum wir im Ministerium sind. Schließlich ist die Adoption von Janek damals auch über Kingsleys Schreibtisch gelaufen. Völlig problemlos übrigens, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Er wird alles so weit in die Wege leiten können."

Harry seufzte. „Fehlt noch das Einverständnis der Kinder."

„Meinst Du, sie werden es nicht wollen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich kann nicht in Saras Kopf sehen. Und in Elins erst recht nicht."

Mit dieser Erkenntnis machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Kingsleys Büro.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Kuchen und Eiscreme? Zu Weihnachten!" Sara blickte erstaunt über den Küchentisch.

„Ich wollte es uns nur etwas nett machen", sagte Hermine.

Die drei Kinder warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Sara beugte sich zu Janek hinüber und tuschelte ihm ins Ohr: „Weißt du was?"

„Nein", flüsterte Janek zurück.

„Nehmt euch", sagte Hermine und wies auf den Kuchen und das Eis.

Die ersten Minuten aßen sie schweigend. Schließlich hielt Sara es nicht mehr aus. „WAS IST LOS?", fragte sie.

Hermine räusperte sich: „Sara, wir haben dir das nie gesagt. Aber wir haben dich gerne hier. – Doch eine Familie ..."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Sara und senkte den Blick. „Ihr wollt, dass ich zurück ins Waisenhaus ziehe. Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann passiert. Jetzt, wo ihr Elin habt ..."

„Nein", schrie Hermine fast. „Nein, das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

Harry ergriff das Wort: „Für uns bist du ein Teil der Familie, seit du hier eingezogen bist. Wir würden es gerne offiziell machen."

„Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Also, wir würden dich gerne adoptieren", erklärte Harry.

Sara saß immer noch mit hängenden Schultern da. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos. Dann ließ sie ihren Löffel auf die Tischplatte sinken und begann sie zu weinen.

Janek, der neben ihr saß, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. Als sie nicht aufhören wollte, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Jetzt sag schon Ja. Das Eis schmilzt."

Tatsächlich hatte das Eis auf ihrem Löffel bereits eine weiße Pfütze auf der Tischplatte gebildet.

Sara musste lachen. Dann richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ja", sagte sie. „Ja."

„Komm mal her", sagte Harry.

Sara rutschte aus der Bank und Harry stand auf. Dann umarmte er sie und beugte sich zu ihr herunter: „Wir lieben dich", sagte er leise. „So, wie du bist. Das solltest du wissen."

Sara antwortete nichts, aber sie drückte sich, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch fester an ihn.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin nicht wirklich gut in so was."

Dann sah sie zu Elin hinüber, die mit fragendem Gesicht auf der Bank saß. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht alles verstanden, was da gerade passiert war.

„Elin, vi ønsker også å adoptere du. Når ønsker du å."

Elin schluckte. Dann versuchte sie zu reden, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Janek schob ihr sein Wasserglas zu. Elin packte das Glas mit beiden Händen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ich darf bei euch bleiben?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Vi ville være glad hvis du bo."

„Für immer?"

Harry und Hermine nickten.

Elin lächelte jetzt und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ja, ja, ja, ja ..."

Hermine musste lachen. Dann nahm sie Elin in die Arme und drückte sie an sich und Elin erlaubte es ihr, zum ersten Mal. „Takk", sagte Hermine. „Mange takk."

Als die Teller leer waren, wurde Saras Blick sorgenvoll. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte sie Hermine. „Alleine."

Während Elin sich mit Janek über eine zweite Portion Kuchen und Eiscreme her machte und Harry ihnen dabei zusah, gingen Hermine und Sara den Weg zum See hinunter. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den großen Baumstamm am Ufer.

Die Sonne schien, aber draußen auf dem See wehte ein starker Wind und die anbrandenden Wellen liefen bis fast vor ihre Füße. Sara stocherte mit ihren Stiefeln in den angespülten Zweigen und Rindenstücken herum.

Möwen stritten sich um einen erbeuteten Fisch und ihre Schreie wurden immer lauter, je näher sie dem Ufer kamen.

Hinter ihnen raschelten einige Blätter, die der letzte Herbststurm an den Zweigen vergessen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine schließlich. „Du musst dich nicht jetzt von uns adoptieren lassen. Wenn du es gar nicht willst oder lieber später, es ändert nichts."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Sara.

„Sondern ...?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich wieder jemand lieben könnte, nachdem meine Eltern tot waren. Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre es nicht wert, weil ich von Todessern abstamme."

Hermine seufzte. „Du bist du und deine Eltern sind deine Eltern. So einfach ist das. Niemand kann etwas für seine Eltern. Deine haben einen Fehler gemacht, indem sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben. Aber sie haben diesen Fehler rechtzeitig bemerkt. Du solltest sie deswegen nicht verurteilen. Und die Dummköpfe, die dich schräg ansehen, weil deine Eltern Todesser waren. Vergiss sie! Sie haben nichts dazu gelernt."

Sara kickte mit ihren Füßen einen Kiesel weg, der mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser landete.

„Ich verurteile meine Eltern nicht. Ich bin nur manchmal unendlich sauer auf sie. Und dann denke ich wieder, dass ich Janek und dich und Harry und all die anderen nicht kennen würde, wenn das mit meinen Eltern nicht passiert wäre." Sara schluchzte. „Und dafür hasse ich mich."

Hermine zog sie an sich und streichelte ihr übers Haar. „Weißt du", sagte sie. „Ich denke auch manchmal, dass ich all das hier jetzt nicht hätte, Harry und euch, unsere Freunde, wenn es Voldemort und den Krieg nicht gegeben hätte."

„Und bist du dann böse auf dich?" Sara wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Nein", sagte Hermine, „Ich bin nicht böse auf mich. Die Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit. Ich kann sie nicht mehr ändern. Nur das, was kommt, das kann ich ändern."

Sara blickte über den See und schwieg.

„Da ist noch mehr?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Sara. „Da ist noch mehr. Janek und ich ... also wir ... wir mögen uns. Nicht nur wie Bruder und Schwester."

„Und?", fragte Hermine. „Ist doch eigentlich etwas Schönes, oder?"

Sara sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ihr seid nicht böse oder so?"

Hermine lächelte. „Als Harry und ich uns verliebt haben, da waren wir nicht viel älter als ihr beide. Das wäre wohl ziemlich bigott, wenn wir jetzt empört wären."

„Bigott?"

„Scheinheilig", übersetzte Hermine.

Sara nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre es das. – Und ihr macht euch gar keine Gedanken?"

„Doch, machen wir uns. Aber wir haben auch gesehen, dass ihr damit umgehen könnt, wenn ihr mal Streit habt."

„Ich dachte eher an andere Gedanken", sagte Sara und betrachtete eingehend ihre Schnürstiefel.

„Ach das", Hermine grinste. „Nun ja, Elin schläft mit in eurem Bett."

„Mum! Man braucht dafür nicht unbedingt ein Bett."

Hermine lachte. „Stimmt auch wieder. Aber als meine Eltern mit uns darüber geredet haben, war es ziemlich peinlich. Das wollten wir euch ersparen. Außerdem halte ich euch beide, Hormone hin, Hormone her, für schlau genug, nichts Unbedachtes zu tun."

„Wir uns nicht."

„Ihr euch nicht?" Hermine gelang es nicht ganz, ihre Verblüffung zu verbergen.

„Ja, und deswegen waren wir zusammen bei Madame Pomfrey, Janek und ich."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Deine Idee oder Janeks?"

„Unsere."

Hermine schwieg.

„Ja gut", sagte Sara, „ich musste ihn ein bisschen überreden."

„Madame Pomfrey hat euch beiden etwas gegeben?"

Sara nickte und ärgerte sich, weil sie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch ganz fest vorgenommen, nicht rot zu werden.

„Du bist wirklich sehr mutig", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Zu Poppy zu gehen und ihr alles zu erklären und dann noch mit mir darüber zu sprechen."

Saras Gesicht glühte jetzt, aber es waren nicht mehr nur Scham und Verlegenheit, die sie rot werden ließen.

„Noch was ..." Sara brach ab und blickte einer Möwe hinterher.

„Jaaa."

„Ehmmm. Also ... äh - ich habe mir ein paar Bücher aus Deinem Zimmer genommen."

„Was für Bücher?" Hermine musste sich Mühe geben, einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

„Muggelbücher."

„Aha."

Sara stupste Hermine mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Jetzt tu nicht so, als hättest Du das nicht bemerkt."

„Okay, ich hab's bemerkt."

„Bist du sauer?"

Jetzt musste Hermine doch grinsen. „Ich habe sie so gut sichtbar ins Regal gestellt, damit ihr sie leichter findet, wenn ihr sie braucht."

Eine Welle lief so hoch den Strand hinauf, dass sie beide die Füße heben mussten, um nicht nass zu werden.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu", sagte Hermine. „Wie hättest du dich denn gefühlt, wenn ich sie dir mit einem rosa Schleifchen drum in die Hand gedrückt hätte?"

Sara gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Siehst du. Meine Mutter hat sie mir geschickt. Per Eulenpost. Zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Mit Schleifchen. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass der Astronomieturm ein hübscher Absprungplatz wäre."

Beide lachten.

„Aber du bist nicht gesprungen."

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht gesprungen. Harry hat mich gerettet. Er hat gefragt, ob er sich die Bücher ausleihen darf, wenn ich sie durch habe. Einfach so, als stünden nur harmlose Zaubersprüche drin. Und alle am Tisch haben das mitgehört."

Sara kicherte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Können wir sie behalten?"

Hermine nickte.

Sie verfielen beide in Schweigen. Sara lehnte ihren Kopf an Hermines Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Dürfen wir als Adoptiv-Geschwister überhaupt zusammen sein?", fragte sie.

„Da ihr nicht blutsverwandt seid, gibt es auch kein Gesetz, das euch verbieten würde, zusammen zu sein. Nur wenn ihr zusammen bleibt und irgendwann mal heiraten wolltet, dann bräuchtet ihr eine Genehmigung des Zaubereiministeriums oder wir müssten die Adoptionen wieder auflösen. Aber das ist nichts, worüber ihr euch jetzt schon Gedanken machen müsst. Ihr wäret dann keine Kinder mehr. Also kein wirkliches Problem."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Um mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen: Eltern sind nicht generell dumm und sie merken es auch, wenn ihre Kinder sich verlieben. – Will sagen, Harry und ich, wir haben uns schlau gemacht, weil wir euch für klug genug gehalten haben, die Frage zu stellen."

Sara nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab Angst", sagte Sara schließlich und senkte ihren Blick. „Es ist alles so schön jetzt. Ich hab Angst, dass es vorbei geht."

„Das wirst du riskieren müssen", sagte Hermine und legte Sara den Arm um die Schulter. „Jeder von uns kann die Menschen, die er liebt, verlieren. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Jetzt gleich, in der nächsten Minute. Aber es ist es wert. Jeden Tag. Und glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

Sie sahen eine Weile den Wellen zu. Sara fischte eine Muschel aus dem Strandgut. Dann ging sie zum Wasser, wusch sie sauber und steckte sie in ihre Jackentasche.

„Können wir zurück gehen. Meine Geschwister warten sicher schon."

Hermine grinste: „Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen auf noch mehr Kuchen und Eiscreme."

„Och, die haben mir bestimmt etwas aufgehoben", sagte Sara. „Ganz bestimmt."


End file.
